Life In Venus
Venus is the second planet from the Sun, orbiting it every 224.7 Earth days. It has the longest rotation period (245 days) of any planet in the Solar System and rotates in the opposite direction to most other planets. It has no natural satellite. It is named after the Roman goddess of love and beauty. It is the second-brightest natural object in the night sky after the Moon, reaching an apparent magnitude of −4.6, bright enough to cast shadows. Because Venus is an inferior planet from Earth, it never appears to venture far from the Sun; its elongation reaches a maximum of 47.8°. Venus is a terrestrial planet and is sometimes called Earth's "sister planet" because of their similar size, mass, proximity to the Sun, and bulk composition. It is radically different from Earth in other respects. It has the densest atmosphere of the four terrestrial planets, consisting of more than 96% carbon dioxide. The atmospheric pressure at the planet's surface is 92 times that of Earth. Venus is by far the hottest planet in the Solar System, with a mean surface temperature of 735 K (462 °C; 863 °F), even though Mercury is closer to the Sun. Venus is shrouded by an opaque layer of highly reflective clouds of sulfuric acid, preventing its surface from being seen from space in visible light. It may have had water oceans in the past, but these would have vaporised as the temperature rose due to a runaway greenhouse effect. The water has probably photodissociated, and the free hydrogen has been swept into interplanetary space by the solar wind because of the lack of a planetary magnetic field. Venus's surface is a dry desertscape interspersed with slab-like rocks and periodically resurfaced by volcanism. As one of the brightest objects in the sky, Venus has been a major fixture in human culture for as long as records have existed. It has been made sacred to gods of many cultures, and has been a prime inspiration for writers and poets as the "morning star" and "evening star". Venus was the first planet to have its motions plotted across the sky, as early as the second millennium BC, and was a prime target for early interplanetary exploration as the closest planet to Earth. It was the first planet beyond Earth visited by a spacecraft (Mariner 2) in 1962, and the first to be successfully landed on (by Venera 7) in 1970. Venus's thick clouds render observation of its surface impossible in visible light, and the first detailed maps did not emerge until the arrival of the Magellan orbiter in 1991. Plans have been proposed for rovers or more complex missions, but they are hindered by Venus's hostile surface conditions. If one of the satellites that is carrying bacteria and viruses crashed into Venus, what will happen next? Life After People 1 day after people The transmission from the space station fails due to power grid failiure. 6 months after people The satellite that is carrying microorganisms crashes into Venus. The satellite is now heavily damaged and soon it'll disintegrate. 2 million years after people The satellite that crashed into Venus might be long gone, but the descendants of the hitchhiking bacteria and viruses that were stowed away are still around in Venus, they are diversifying into more advanced life forms that are found only in Venus. Soon, the life on Venus will become much more advanced. 5 billion years after people Venus has been cooled down due to it is now farther away from the sun, the oceans, lakes, and rivers had later formed. Many of the descendants of stowed away bacteria had evolved into complex life forms that are not found on earth, first evolving in the oceans and then evolved to live on land. Many of the Venus's plants and animals species resemble aliens from the fictional planets, Darwin IV, Aurelia , and Blue Moon , but lives in Venus instead of the fictional Darwin IV, Aurelia, or Blue Moon. Now, Earth is no longer the only known planet in our Solar System with life. Category:Planets Category:Nature Category:Animals Category:Animal Species Category:Animals That Survived Without Humans Category:Species Category:Season 4 Category:Fiction Category:Fictional Species Category:Future Species Category:Wild Animals Category:Science